


Hearts Take Flight

by silverspecks



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Coming of Age, Dorothea and Hilda are really good friends in this one, Exploration of sexuality, F/F, Felix is written as being a trans guy in this one, Golden Deer Route, Happy Ending, Lesbian Female Character, Lesbian Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Mutual Pining, Post Time Skip, Pre time skip, Romance, see end notes for details, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspecks/pseuds/silverspecks
Summary: “You deserve a great love Dorothea, like from the stories.” Ingrid shuffles her feet. “If that’s what you want of course.”“You deserve that too.” Dorothea tells her. “You know that-don’t you?”-0-Despite herself Ingrid Galatea finds herself falling in love with Dorothea Arnault. It wasn't in her plan to fall in love with a woman, but she slowly learns to accept it about herself regardless, and in accepting herself she finds something like happiness.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	Hearts Take Flight

Hearts Take Flight

Ingrid is twelve, and not for the first time she is stuck cleaning up one of Sylvain’s messes. 

The girl in front of her is pretty, and a year older than her, with auburn hair, and blue eyes. Ingrid bites her lip. The girl is crying, because of course she is. Ingrid knows the other girl doesn’t have a crest, but Ingrid doesn’t care about that, not really. The girl is lucky-she can--

It doesn’t matter. 

It’s stupid. It’s stupid that Sylvain flirts with girls, only to ignore them, and loses interest just as quickly. Ingrid would never-it’s not the knightly thing, and she wants to be a knight, like Glenn, only she can’t be. She will be Glenn’s wife, and she will be dutiful, and she will be good, and she loves him. 

She really, really loves him. 

Still, this girl needs to be comforted, and consoled, and Ingrid approaches her. 

“Sorry about him.” She says, as she picks out a handkerchief from her pocket. Her mother doesn’t like her wearing pants, but they are much more practical, especially for carrying items. “He’s a jerk, clueless but still a jerk.” 

The girl sniffs, but she takes the handkerchief and manages a smile. She’s the daughter of a minor nobleman. It wouldn’t do well for her to not accept a gift from a girl with a crest. 

“He is.” She laughs a little, and Ingrid smiles at her laugh, because it’s soft, and sweet, and-

“We have been only courting for a week.” The girl says, and Ingrid nods, because she has no idea what to say. What is a week, when Ingrid has been engaged since birth. 

“I’m sorry.” She says. 

“It was nice to meet you though.” The girl tells her, and Ingrid flushes. There are hardly any girls her age around, and she’s not used to them. 

“You as well.” Ingrid says, and she wants to do something stupid, like kiss the girl’s hand like a knight would in a fairytale. The girl is pretty, with freckles covering her nose, and tiny smooth hands, so unlike Glenn. 

Has she ever read a fairytale with two girls? 

No, no, she hasn’t. And that’s a silly, impractical thought. Two girls could not have children, two girls cannot pass down her family’s legacy. She has Glenn, and she loves him. And she is lucky. Most people aren’t so lucky to have an arranged marriage with someone who they are so compatible with. 

When Ingrid is sixteen she will marry him. And she will be ready.  
Ingrid nods at her horse. Her dad will murder Sylvain once he realizes that Sylvain ditched her, but hopefully Ingrid can get home before nightfall. “Would you--You can come with me--My house is only a little bit out of town. I can drop you off in town.” 

They are in the outer woods, and the town is only 20 minutes by horseback. Ingrid is glad she followed Sylvain, and she knows he would expect her to bring this girl home, considering he ditched her. 

Sylvain doesn’t want a girl who only wants him for his crest. 

It doesn’t excuse his lack of taking responsibility, and Ingrid prides herself on how responsible she is, always. 

The girl nods, and smiles at Ingrid. Ingrid helps her onto the horse, and tries to not think about how nice it feels to have a girl leaning against her as she rides. 

It makes her feel nice, and powerful, like a knight. And not for the first time she is consumed with longing for something she cannot possibly have.  
-0-

There is a day, when Glenn and Ingrid are alone in the woods when he asks if he can kiss her. 

This is a normal thing to ask your fiance. This is a normal thing for two teens to do. Ingrid agrees, trying not to bite her lip, and trying to force her body to move in. 

He kisses her. And she kisses back, feeling disgusted with herself, feeling like she is doing something wrong, even though this is the normal thing, the expected thing. It is not like Glenn plans on taking her to bed, he would never. Not before marriage, anyway. 

He pulls away. “We don’t have to do this right now.” He says, pulling her in for a hug, and kissing the top of her hair. “I’m sorry Ingrid.” 

She doesn’t hold back her tears, not this time, and Glenn holds her as she cries. It’s nice, she can rely on him this way--what a kind, considerate husband she is going to have. 

She will get used to kissing him eventually. She will have to. 

-0-

Glenn dies and everything changes. 

-0-

Ingrid can be a knight now, and at first she tells people she is doing it to follow in Glenn’s footsteps, but that’s not it. Not really. She always wanted this, and now-

No more marriage to stop her. 

She feels guilty just thinking about it. She loved Glenn, and loves him still. He was handsome and strong, and girls have always been jealous of their relationship. Her mother always told her she should be happy with the jealousy of the other girls, but instead Ingrid just felt sour. Her and Glenn--it wasn’t like they chose it for themselves. Ingrid likes to think they would have--but maybe not. 

But without a marriage, her father agrees to send her to the Officer’s Academy, with Felix, Sylvain and Dimitri. It’s with the idea that at the Officer’s Academy she is more likely to find a husband, and honestly at this point she is lucky her father isn’t trying to set her up with Sylvain or Dimitri. They feel too much like brothers to her. And Felix, well, he was incredibly close to being her brother regardless, and she would not be able to bear children with him anyway.

She is afraid for Felix, but she partially envies him. He is living as his true self. 

Ingrid isn’t like him. She likes the gender she was assigned at birth. But she doesn’t always feel like she is living as her true self anyway. 

When she goes to the Officer’s Academy she chooses a Pegasus, so she can be more like the girls who ride Pegasi in the stories--a Pegasus Knight. 

The first time she flies, lance in one hand, and gripping on to her Pegasus with the other, she feels like she’s the closest she’s ever been to her true self. 

-0-

It’s not a surprise that Sylvain is the reason she meets Dorothea. She has heard of the girl of course, an opera singer who decided to join the Officer’s Academy, and also a girl on the hunt for a husband, or perhaps a wife if some of the rumours are to be believed. It was more common in the empire to pursue marriages of the same sex, and while not completely uncommon in Faerghus, people definitely were less--overt about their preferences there. 

Dorothea is different from Sylvain’s usual conquests, because instead of crying she is smirking. It doesn’t reach her eyes, however. That much Ingrid does notice. 

Sylvain just shakes his head, and ruffles his hair and walks towards Ingrid, grinning as he does. 

“Man, that girl is cold.” He tells Ingrid. “I’m used to most commoners lining up for--well all of this.” 

Ingrid rolls her eyes. “Don’t put them all in the same boat.” She says, and she glances again at Dorothea. She’s probably one of the prettiest girls Ingrid has ever seen. It’s hard not to look. 

“You’re staring.” Sylvain says, poking her shoulder. 

Ingrid turns to glare at him. “Just checking to see if I need to clean up after one of your messes.” 

“Right.” Sylvain says, his voice slow and teasing. “She is pretty.” 

“Girls are more than what they look like Sylvain.” Ingrid says, coldly, trying not to glance back at Dorothea. 

“Okay then.” Sylvain says, and then pauses for a second before speaking again. “Maybe she was a little bit upset, but not showing it-

“What?” Ingrid asks. She glances back at Dorothea. She certainly doesn’t look upset. She’s focusing on a notebook, and she looks genuinely impressed with herself when she conjures a flame in her hand. Ingrid smiles at that. She can appreciate other people’s hard work. 

Sylvain yawns. “Maybe I should go back and check on her-” 

Ingrid glances back at Sylvain. “You cannot possibly believe that’s a good idea.” 

“You’re right.” Sylvain says. And he barely ever says that so Ingrid can’t help but feel a sense of pride in herself. “You should talk to her on my behalf--you are so good at cleaning up my messes, Ingrid.” 

This is true. Ingrid is skilled at this point, so much more skilled than Sylvain. “I will check on her.” She says. “Just in case.” She clears her throat. “It’s also only proper to introduce yourself to new students.” 

“Of course.” Sylvain says. 

“Okay.” Ingrid takes a breath, and walks towards Dorothea, head held high and trying to walk casually. 

“Hello,” She says, feeling stupid. Dorothea looks up at her and her eyes glint. They’re very pretty, greener than even Ingrid’s own. Dorothea’s makeup is perfect as well, and her uniform is clean, and tidy, while Ingrid’s own already has grass stains, and rips that she managed to fix with a needle and thread. 

“Hello,” Dorothea’s tone is light, and kind with a musical note. “For what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Um-” Ingrid feels tongue-tied and flustered. She is used to cleaning up Sylvain’s messes, but usually the girl is crying. Dorothea is not crying. “My friend--um, well, Sylvain--was he bothering you?” 

“No more than an obnoxious nobleman usually does.” Dorothea laughs. “And well, dear, there’s much worse than him.” 

Ingrid knows exactly how terrible noblemen can sometimes be, and Sylvain barely holds a candle. 

“Okay.” She says. “I’m just sorry about him, that’s all.” 

“It’s okay.” Dorothea tells her. “You are not responsible for him.” 

“It feels that way sometimes.” Ingrid tells her, not knowing why. 

“Well,” Dorothea claps her hands. “We all deserve a break now, don’t we?” 

Ingrid can’t afford to take a break. As a woman, as a woman who wants to prove herself as a knight, she just can’t rest, but Dorothea’s smile is so open, and sincere. 

“Join me for dinner will you?” Dorothea asks. “I think I’ve done enough practice for today, and I am not so often joined by such lovely company.” She winks at Ingrid, and Ingrid’s entire body flushes. 

The way Dorothea is looking at Ingrid right now is making Ingrid feel a mixture between nervous and excited. 

Still, Ingrid is never one to say no to food. 

Ingrid makes herself smile. “Okay.” She says. 

And that’s the beginning, really. 

-0-

Dorothea isn’t only beautiful. Dorothea is smart. 

“You see my dear Ingrid,” She says. “It is one thing to fight, but there are other ways to win a battle.” She winks. “That’s what the professor is trying to teach you--diplomacy and charm.” 

“I always thought I had enough of those things.” She has always been more diplomatic than Felix and Sylvain and even Dimitri in recent years. 

Ever since joining Professor Byleth and the rest of the Golden Deer however, she is focusing a lot more on negotiating and tricking the enemy, than straight up battling them. These are practice strategies that Claude likes to play with, and recently Byleth has been giving these strategies out as assignments. 

There’s more than one way to win a battle, and there can even be ways to get multiple wins in one battle if you can look at it from enough angles. 

“Riding a Pegasi is easier than this.” She says, not realizing she has spoken out loud until she hears Dorothea chuckle. 

“Perhaps.” Dorothea says, touching Ingrid’s shoulder. “If you’re not afraid of heights.” 

“You’re afraid of heights?” This is Dorothea being vulnerable, revealing a fear. Ingrid’s heart warms at the thought. It’s a silly thing, but you need to trust someone to be so open about such things. 

Dorothea hums. “Well,” She says, “What opportunities have I had to fly Ingrid?” 

Ingrid blinks. Pegasi aren’t so common for the common folk. They were much more popular with the nobility. “You should-” Ahh. How should Ingrid word this? “Perhaps we should go flying--I mean-” She flushes, and feels so stupid. This is so, so stupid. “What I mean to say is--I, well, you know there might be a point that I need to save you during battle, and it wouldn’t be very good if you are afraid to fly with me.” 

“Oh,” Dorothea is looking at her, this time curious. “What’s stopping someone else from saving me in this scenario?” 

“There might be--Well there might be a time when it’s just us, and besides I’m faster than-” Ingrid looks at her feet. “Mostly everyone else--not to be egotistic about my own abilities.” 

“A little ego would be good for you.” Dorothea tells her. “I like that in a girl.” 

Ingrid sighs. “Dorothea don’t tease. I’m being serious.” 

“Okay-” Dorothea says. “I am too.” 

Ingrid goes silent, and Dorothea sighs. “I have overstepped.” Dorothea says. “Sometimes flirting comes too easily, but I do think that it isn’t a bad thing for you--to admit when you’re good at something. It would be ridiculous after all if I didn’t admit that I was good at singing, and we both know I am quite talented.” 

“You are.” Ingrid agrees. Dorothea beams, because she likes to be complimented, which didn’t take Ingrid long to realize. 

“Still,” Dorothea takes in a breath. “If your offer still stands I will go flying with you, my most dashing of knights.” 

Ingrid rolls her eyes at Dorothea’s compliment, or tries to. Instead her entire body aches-for something. “Dashing?” She questions, and she hates herself for speaking out loud. 

“It’s simply a fact.” Dorothea tells her. 

Ingrid nods. She has never been called dashing before, let alone by a girl. If this were a fairytale--

If this were a fairytale she’d kiss Dorothea’s hand, and buy her roses, and court her, as a knight would, and Ingrid longs for that so much, and she doesn’t understand why--

But this isn’t a fairytale. 

Still, she can do one thing. 

“Okay,” She says. “Starting next week, we go flying.” 

-0-

Dorothea is pretty, and smart, and she doesn’t know what to do around horses. 

She sniffs. “Horses are always for you noble folk.” She says. “I drove in a horse drawn carriage to get here of course, but I never rode a horse myself, let alone a pegasus.” 

Ingrid sighs. “They are not scary.” She says. She always loved horses, pegasi, and anything related. She doesn’t understand Dorothea’s nervousness. 

“Whatever you say, my darling.” Dorothea says. “I know my brave Ingrid will protect me from them.” 

Dorothea grips Ingrid’s arm as they walk towards the part of the stable where the Pegasi are. 

“Is it true what they say about Pegasi?” Dorothea asks, arm still looped with Ingrid’s, which means nothing of course, but Ingrid can’t bring herself to focus on anything else. 

“What?” Ingrid is a bit of an expert on the subject, so she is positive she can answer any of Dorothea’s questions. 

“Well, they only like people who are virgins, for one.” Dorothea says. 

Ingrid regrets everything about this day. 

Still, she needs to be professional, and explain, carefully. “That’s unicorns.” Ingrid says. “And they’re not real.” She sighs. “A Pegasi is simply a flying horse--I doubt a horse could tell something as--something like that.” Her cheeks are heated and Dorothea hums. 

“I suppose a horse isn’t one to judge, regardless.” Dorothea says. “Or at least one would hope.” 

They get to the pegasus--Ingrid’s pegasus, Claudia. “Here she is.” Ingrid greets the pegasus, kissing her head, and grabbing a carrot from her pocket, letting go of Dorothea’s arm as she does so. 

Dorothea looks at the pegasus. “May I pet her?” She asks. She sounds unsure, and it’s such a rare thing for Dorothea, that Ingrid can’t help but smile. 

“Of course.” She tells her. “She’s a very gentle horse.” 

Dorothea nods, and reaches out to scratch behind Claudia’s ear. “Hello--” She greets, awkwardly, like she has never spoken to a horse before, and perhaps she hasn’t. It hits Ingrid then-not for the first time, how different her and Dorothea are. 

“Her name is Claudia.” Ingrid says. 

“Hello Claudia.” 

Claudia lets out a sniff, and Dorothea pauses. “Is she okay with me petting her?” 

“Of course,” Ingrid says. “She loves attention.” 

That makes Dorothea smile. “Ah, see there’s some common ground between us.” 

Ingrid giggles, and she never giggles. But she can’t help it. Dorothea just seems so unsure, and awkward, trying to bond with Claudia. Ingrid is usually the awkward one, but not right now. 

“Want to go for a ride?” She asks Claudia, and the pegasus looks at her, as if to say yes. “This is Dorothea’s first time.” 

“You make me sound like a blushing virgin, dear.” 

Ingrid rolls her eyes. “You and Sylvain are too much alike sometimes.” 

Dorothea huffs. “You take that back. You know I’m nothing like him.” She says it with such disgust, and Ingrid snorts. 

“Not as bad as him perhaps.” 

“And I am much more charming than he is. Come now Ingrid.” 

“Yes well,” Ingrid smirks at her. “It’s not difficult.” It’s a joke, a playful tease even. Ingrid is usually serious, but right now she is enjoying talking to a girl who is so--

Ingrid doesn’t let herself finish the thought. 

“Come on.” She says, tugging on Dorothea’s arm. “Claudia isn’t patient sometimes.” 

“Another thing we have in common then.” Dorothea replies.

Ingrid rolls her eyes, and begins preparing Claudia for the ride. 

-0-

Dorothea is gripping on to Ingrid tightly and they haven’t even started to fly yet. Instead, Ingrid gets Claudia to go slowly at first, and Dorothea grips tighter as they speed up. 

“It will be okay, Dorothea.” Ingrid tells her, hoping she sounds soothing. 

Dorothea rests her head against Ingrid’s back, and Ingrid tries to not focus on the way Dorothea feels against her, holding onto her waist, with her breast pressed against Ingrid’s backside. It’s ridiculous--that this is what Ingrid is focusing on. She feels perverse, but she grinds her teeth. 

She can manage this. 

“We’re going to start flying soon.” She tells Dorothea. “Are you good?”

“I am.” Dorothea’s voice shakes though, and she sighs. “I trust you to keep me safe, Ingrid.” 

Ingrid lets out a breath. “Okay.” And they take off. 

-0-

She doesn’t fly too high, but they do fly over the trees, until they can get to a hilltop. “I was thinking we could--take a break.” She tells Dorothea, because watching the sunset together is way too romantic to say out loud. 

And there’s nothing romantic about this. She’s helping Dorothea overcome her fear of heights, that’s all. 

“Okay,” Dorothea says. Her grip has loosen, but she’s still holding on, and pressed against Ingrid in a way that feels way too right, but also way too familiar. 

When they land, Ingrid jumps off, and helps Dorothea step down. She studies her face, and Dorothea is--

She’s happy. 

“How are you feeling?” Ingrid asks. She doesn’t have to, but Ingrid wants confirmation that--

Ingrid did this. She made this girl this happy. 

“Oh Ingrid,” Dorothea clasps her hands together. “That was amazing,” She approaches Ingrid, and holds their hands together. She has seen Dorothea do this before, with Edelgard, with Petra, with Bernadetta and even Mercedes- now that they are under the same professor. Ingrid isn’t going to read too much into it. She’s not. Dorothea is just the type to be casually affectionate with her female friends. 

“I feel like a princess, in an opera, or a fairytale.” She is basically hopping as she speaks. 

Dorothea’s hair is messy from the wind, and she is wearing leggings under her dress, and it’s a older dress at that but still--

You look like a princess- is what Ingrid wants to say. That’s a stupid thing to say though. Sylvain would say it and-

Well, Sylvain wouldn’t mean it, probably. 

Ingrid needs to be more neutral. “I am glad you enjoyed it.” She tells Dorothea. 

“Oh Ingrid,” Dorothea says. “I loved it.” She sighs. “It was--Well I was afraid at first. Of course, but I was afraid the first time I performed on stage as well--and a girl must conquer those fears.” 

“It was a brave thing, for you.” Ingrid tells her, and means it. 

“Come now, my dear Ingrid,” She tilts her head back. “You do brave things everyday--my beautiful lady knight.” 

Why must Dorothea be so casual in her affections? In her compliments? 

Why must Ingrid’s heart speed up each time she is? 

Ingrid isn’t brave, not really. 

She could fight a thousand men, and she would be brave. 

But suddenly, this girl is beaming at her and looking at her with sparkling eyes, and holding on to both of Ingrid’s hands--and Ingrid-well, Ingrid is rendered speechless. Right now Ingrid isn’t being brave at all/ 

She tries to form words, but Dorothea lets go of her hands before Ingrid can. 

“In my satchel-” Dorothea says, “There are cookies for us to eat and enjoy. Don’t worry. I didn’t make them. I got Ashe and Mercedes to help-although I doubt I could mess up something as simple as cookies despite how Petra teases.” She grins. “I know how hungry you get dear.” 

“That-” Ingrid is so warmed, so warmed by the fact that Dorothea had thought of this, and she is overcome with the overwhelming urge to hug the girl. “You are very kind.” She says, heading closer to the edge of the hill they are on and sitting down. She pats the grass next to her, and waits for Dorothea to join her. 

“I don’t want to get grass stains on my leggings or my dress." Dorothea says, clearly uncomfortable.

It seems like such an impractical and silly concern--and something Ingrid would never think about. But Dorothea is different from her. Dorothea uses the clothing she wears as a weapon. Dorothea grew up poor. Dorothea valued every item she owned. 

Ingrid could understand that, so she takes off her cloak and places it on the ground. It’s a old one anyway, and it already has stains. 

“Sit, Dorothea.” She says. 

“Oh Ingrid,” Dorothea sighs, and it’s happy. “Are you sure?” 

“Dorothea, you see how that cloak looks. You have lectured me on it many times. Please sit and relax.” 

“If you are sure,” Dorothea says, plopping down and passing Ingrid some cookies. “You are quite thoughtful.” She is quiet for a moment. “You know Ingrid, most nobles aren’t like you.” Perhaps from some people it would sound like an insult, but the way Dorothea says it--it sounds like a compliment. 

Ingrid had always wanted to be noble in virtue and values but she doesn’t care so much about being a noble as such. But her parents do--her parents care about Ingrid being a noble a lot. And so Ingrid must. 

“I do not quite know what you mean.” 

“You have nothing to gain from spending time with me.” Dorothea says. 

“So?” But Dorothea is right. There is nothing to gain other than the pleasure of her company. “You have nothing to gain from spending time with me either.” 

“Your presence is enough.” 

“And yet by spending time with me, you’re spending less time with valuable marriageable prospects.” 

Ingrid knew that Dorothea was looking for a spouse. She wanted marriage and stability, neither of which Ingrid could provide her. 

“Well,” Dorothea says. “Men like to be kept waiting.” She turns to Ingrid and winks. 

Don’t you also enjoy the company of women? Ingrid wants to ask, but she bites her tongue. It’s none of her business. And Ingrid knew if Dorothea was looking for marriage, she was more likely to find a man willing to marry her. Men had more freedom to marry who they wanted, typically, even if the girl in question was a commoner without a crest. 

“I suppose.” Ingrid crosses her legs, and sighs. She glances at Dorothea, and thinks of wrapping her arms around her, but thinks better of it. 

Dorothea doesn’t seem to have any such qualms, and leans closer to Ingrid and puts a hand on her back. “It’s cold.” She states, pulling Ingrid closer, and Ingrid lets her. 

It was common for Dorothea to do this with her friends, and it was much more common for the people of the Empire to be physically affectionate with one another. Ingrid has seen Dorothea fall asleep on Petra’s shoulder, or pull even the typically serious Edelgard into a hug. She had watched even the boys, such as Linhardt and Caspar hug each other. 

Still, Ingrid is not used to such casual affection. 

She welcomes it anyway. It isn’t hurting anyone. There isn’t anyone looking at them, except for Claudia, and the Pegasus is too busy nibbling at some of the carrots Ingrid has given her to even notice them. 

“You often forget how beautiful the world is.” Dorothea says, and Ingrid turns towards her. Dorothea is beaming, and looking at the sunset. Dorothea is beautiful like this, smiling without motive, hair still messy, and legs against Ingrid’s. 

“I know,” Ingrid tells her. “I like to relax like this--when there’s time of course.” 

Dorothea hums. “You deserve to make time.” Dorothea tells her. 

Ingrid takes a bite out of her cookie. “I suppose.” She says, but she smiles. She is going to enjoy the world, just this once. 

-0-  
And then the almost engagement happens. 

Dorothea had helped her. Dorothea had warned her. Dorothea had protected her. 

Isn’t Ingrid supposed to be the knight? 

Not while the threat of marriage to a man lingers over her. 

She gives Dorothea a ring, Dorothea teases, Dorothea gives the ring to the professor, and the next day Dorothea is wearing it anyway. 

It is not an engagement ring. It is a token. It is a foolish gift. 

Dorothea wears it on her right ring finger. 

Ingrid makes herself not look at it. 

Dorothea changes her jewelry often, but never the ring. 

It is useful for battle, but still, they didn’t battle daily. 

“You’re not eating your food.” Felix says, voice sounding unimpressed and disgusted, as always. 

Ingrid blinks down at her plate, and pointedly takes a bite. Felix is still staring at her, she can feel it. 

It’s better to ignore it. 

-0-

The thing with Dorothea is this--She might lecture Ingrid about men, and she might give warnings, but it seems as though she doesn’t always follow them herself. 

Ingrid didn’t mean to walk in on it--really. She was looking for Dorothea--but she didn’t expect to find Dorothea outside of the greenhouse with her arm being grabbed by a man. 

“Come on now,” He says, “You wanted to spend time with me right?” 

Dorothea glares up at him. “You know nothing about what I want.” She says it coldly, and tries to pull away. 

She can’t use magic to knock him out, because it wouldn’t look good for a commoner girl to attack one of the guards here. 

Ingrid bites her lips, and she opens her mouth. 

Dorothea has protected her. Ingrid can do the same. 

“Dorothea,” Ingrid shouts. “I was going to take you flying.” What Ingrid wants to do is kick the man in the shins, but there are better ways to deal with this and Ingrid isn’t that impulsive. 

Sylvain would. Felix would. 

Ingrid isn’t like them. 

“Ingrid.” Dorothea gives her a shaky smile. “Oh yes--Thank you for coming to remind me.” She pulls her arm away from the guard, who lets it go more easily now. 

“Well,” The man says, “I should be on my way then.” 

“Lovely,” Dorothea says. “I won’t be seeing you.” She smiles at him coldly, and starts heading towards Ingrid. 

He mumbles something under his breath that Ingrid can’t pick up on before storming away. 

Dorothea embraces Ingrid into a hug, and Ingrid finds herself hugging the girl back, awkwardly of course. But still--

“Thank you,” She says. “I was hoping not to use magic, but I was also hoping to let a meteor fall on his head.” She pulls away, and Ingrid tries not to frown in disappointment. “But that random act of violence wouldn’t have looked good on me.” 

“It would have been justified.” Ingrid tells her, and finally she can sound angry about the entire thing. 

“Ingrid,” Dorothea sighs and smiles at her gently. “A meteor would have killed him.” 

Ingrid blinks. Right then. “Fire magic then, or ice magic.”  
Dorothea laughs. “I’m not good at ice magic, but it would be funny to freeze his balls off.” 

“Right?” Ingrid says. She frowns. “Why do you date these assholes?” 

Dorothea backs away from her and begins looking at her fingernails. “Often a man will feign interest in marriage, if they think it will get you into bed. I am not so naive.” She sighs. “They’d sleep with you once, leave you, and then move on, not caring if you are left with a child to take care of, or no money to your name.” 

Men had never seemed interested in just bedding Ingrid, not like they are with Dorothea at least. With Ingrid it has always been about the crest. If she could give birth to a crested child, then well--

They’d have to marry Ingrid for the child to be considered their own. 

“I see.” Ingrid says, thinking it over. “So you give them your trust before they break it?” 

“Well,” Dorothea begins, “Trust is slowly earned. But I do believe in giving people chances Ingrid--I am a romantic at heart.” She sighs. “And one day--perhaps that special someone will just sweep me off my feet.” 

“You deserve nothing less.” Ingrid tells her, and completely means it. 

Dorothea leans in and kisses Ingrid’s cheek, gently. It’s another Empire thing for sure, to be so casual about kissing someone’s cheek. 

“You deserve nothing less as well, my dearest. I said before--I won’t let any random man just take you. They need to deserve you.” 

“I believe you.” Ingrid tells her, and means it. 

0-0

Ingrid regrets it as soon as she says it. 

"Just back off." 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Dorothea smiles at her. “Of course--if that’s what you want.” 

It isn't what Ingrid wants, but her tongue is frozen. She cannot bring herself to speak. 

Ingrid gives her a barely there nod. She can’t express the truth, she can’t. 

Dorothea smooths down her dress. “Well,” She says, “I have to go and prepare for the opera. I hope that you will still come and see it.” 

“Of course.” Ingrid says, because she really wants to see Dorothea perform. 

And so- 

She gets flowers from the greenhouse, and delivers them to Dorothea on the night of the opera, and doesn’t sign her name. 

0-0

Byleth is gone, and Edelgard and her soldiers have retreated, and Ingrid spots Dorothea, alive, helping Marianne and Mercedes brew some healing potions by the looks of it. 

Ingrid doesn’t stop herself from flying towards her. 

“Dorothea,” She calls, and she lands, jumping off Claudia. She has barely spoken to her friend since the opera, too awkward to approach her, and now--

Well Dorothea is alive. There is no time to be awkward, and there is no need to suppress her joy about the fact her friend is alive. 

“Ingrid,” Dorothea smiles, and looks towards her and Ingrid runs towards her. 

And for the first time-

For the first time Ingrid is the one to hug her first. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

“Of course,” Dorothea says, wrapping her arms around Ingrid. “I am happy you are as well, my friend.” 

Ingrid nods into Dorothea’s shoulder, and realizing there are people watching she lets go. 

“I am so happy you are both safe as well.” She tells Mercedes and Marianne. 

Marianne gives her a weak smile, and Mercedes gives her a much more self-assured one. Mercedes walks over to Ingrid, and hugs her. 

“I am so happy to see you,” She says, and Ingrid hugs her back, with less desperation than the hug she had just given Dorothea, but the hug is nice all the same. 

Still, they are at war now, and Ingrid can’t just--

Spend her time hugging and catching up with friends. 

“I should scout.” Ingrid says. “I cover a lot of distance, and I want to track down the others.” 

“Let me go with you.” Dorothea says. “I need--” She sighs. “I need to look for Bernie and Petra, Lin and Cas, and Ferdie-” She sighs. 

It hits Ingrid all at once that Dorothea and the rest of the Black Eagles who have joined Byleth’s class just went to battle against two people they considered friends. 

“Okay-” Ingrid says. “You can come.” 

Dorothea nods seriously. “Thank you.” 

The Pegasus ride that comes after is a lot less pleasant than the last one, but it feels comforting for Ingrid to have Dorothea holding on to her anyway.  
0-0

“I guess there is nothing else for us than to go home.” Sylvain says, yawning. 

“I guess not.” Ingrid agrees, barely able to eat her food. Dimitri and Felix are sitting at the table next to them, barely speaking. Dedue is there too, of course, sitting close to Dimitri. There is not much to be done. Byleth is gone, has been gone for a week, and Lady Rhea is missing as well. 

They can’t just stay here, hopeless and unable to do anything forever. 

Right now, all they can do is go back, and defend the Kingdom. 

She glances at Claude, who is sitting with Lorenz and Hilda, talking quietly among themselves. They are definitely scheming by the looks of it--but Ingrid has never been good at that. She has always been better at doing than planning.

Dimitri should be speaking with Claude. Dimitri should be--

Dimitri isn’t going to make any move to do so, and Ingrid isn’t going to force him. It is hardly her place to question his methods. Felix does that enough. 

She glances over to where Dorothea is sitting with the rest of the previous Black Eagles. Ingrid knows enough to know that there are people who are skeptical of them, but they all fought against the Empire, against Edelgard, and she has seen how much Dorothea is hurting over it. 

Sylvain is the only one who notices her staring. “It’s best to talk to her now.” He says. “Who knows if you will see her again-” 

Ingrid freezes. “I have no idea what you mean.” 

“You and Dorothea-” Ingrid can hear the smirk in Sylvain’s voice. “You’re friends right?” 

“Of course we are.” Ingrid tells him. “She is a dear friend of mine.” This at least is true. 

“Ingrid-has anyone ever told you there is no time like the present?” 

“Has anyone ever told you to keep to your own business?” 

She can hear Felix actually snort. 

“Sylvain could not do that if you paid him.” Felix says. “He is a nuisance.” 

“I’m your nuisance.” Sylvain teases, ruffling Felix’s hair, and Felix pulls away.

“Sylvain is right.” Dimitri speaks up, which is unexpected. “We should all say our goodbyes to those we care about.” 

Ingrid’s heart aches, and she thinks of Glenn, and Dimitri’s family and Dimitri. 

She feels sick, and looks down at her plate. 

There are many people she cares about, many of which are at this table with her. 

There is Annette and Mercedes, who have become dear friends, and Ashe who always has a book to recommend or a story to share. There is even Dedue, once Ingrid had managed to get over her own prejudices. 

And there is Dorothea, who means something else entirely. 

“I’m going to talk to my friend.” She says. She touches Dimitri’s shoulder, and he smiles at her for the first time in a long time.

-0-

The thing with the Black Eagles is that they are tactile. They are so different from Ingrid’s own friend group (with the exception of Sylvain), and she can’t help but study them now, because even in the aftermath of the war they are cuddling in the dining hall, not seeming to care about how improper it could possibly look. 

Dorothea has her head on Petra’s shoulder, while Caspar has his arm slung around her. Their chairs are way too close together. 

It makes Ingrid feel uncomfortable, how easy it looks for them. 

“Hey-” She says, feeling awkward, because she is obviously interrupting an intimate moment. 

“Ingrid-” Dorothea’s voice has a weight she typically masks. “Have you come to have dinner with us?” 

“Ah-” She stares at the table, full of people she doesn’t know. “No I-” She tries to think. “You know--I wanted to talk to you.” She nods at Petra and Caspar, because she cannot be rude, and even nods at Linhardt, who is asleep by Caspar’s side. 

Caspar stares at her, with narrowed eyes. “Why do you wanna speak to Dorothea?” He asks. “You’re not accusing her of treason are you? Of working with the empire?” 

“Um, no I’m not.” She tells him. 

“How can we be so sure?” He asks. “You wouldn’t be the first one-” 

“Caspar-” Petra says. “I am certain Ingrid wishes to just speak to Dorothea yes?” Petra gives her a look, which Ingrid cannot decipher at all.

“Yeah, that.” She says. 

Dorothea laughs. “Don’t mine Caspar Ingrid. He’s just such a protective younger brother.” 

“Um okay.” She shuffles her feet. Sylvain and Felix, and even Dimitri would go to similar lengths to protect her, Ingrid is sure. 

Maybe Felix would complain, but he would still do it. 

Dorothea stands up. “Okay, let’s walk in the gardens.” 

She walks over to Ingrid, and loops their arms together. “Come now.” 

They walk into the gardens, silently, and Ingrid is lost for words. 

What do you say to someone when you are uncertain of what they are to you?

“What are you doing now?” Ingrid asks. Would Dorothea have to go back to the Empire? Ingrid wishes she could offer her something else, but her family has little to feed her, let alone a companion. 

Plus, she isn’t sure how her family would take to her bringing home a common girl from the Empire. 

Probably not well. 

“It’s all a bit strange.” Dorothea says. “But Hilda-” She sighs. “It is kind of her, much kinder than I expected but--she invited me to stay with her, as well as Bernie and Petra.” She sighs. “We’d have to work for our keep, of course. But I have had to work before, and there really isn't a place for me in The Empire right now.” She hums. “Besides, Hilda says there are going to be a lot of orphans I can help with.” Ingrid turns to her, and sees that she is smiling a little sadly. “This--There will be too many of those.” 

“I didn’t know you and Hilda were such good friends.” Ingrid says. Her stomach feels uncomfortable, and she feels a weird ache in her chest. 

“Oh, Hilda treats every gal like her sister.” Dorothea says, and Ingrid’s heart settles a little bit. “I thought she was a lazy noble at first. But we actually have a lot in common--Like one time I ripped my dress during battle and Hilda understood, and helped me sew it. We’ve been decent friends ever since. I didn’t think we were good enough friends for her to invite me into her home-but-Hilda-for as selfish as she likes to act is actually very generous.” 

“I am glad you have a friend like that.” Ingrid says, and means it. Hilda’s family is in the position to take in people. “And you won’t miss the opera?” 

“Who will have time for Opera now Ingrid?” Dorothea asks. “Besides, it’s not like I was the star of any shows recently regardless-”

“No, you were. Remember the opera you performed?” 

“Of course I remember. It was last month. That was hardly a grand production.” 

“Still,” Ingrid says, “You were truly wonderful.” 

“My voice and beauty does add to any show.” 

“No it’s not--” Goddess, why is she so bad at speaking? “You bring a certain grand energy to your performance. It’s not just about your voice and um, b-beauty.” 

“Ingrid you’re a sweetheart!” Dorothea giggles. “That is a big compliment.” 

“I meant it.” Ingrid tries to only say what she means afterall. 

“With you I can trust that.” Dorothea says. “You’re so honest, and a good friend.” 

Dorothea guides Ingrid to a bench where they sit, close together. 

“How are you?” Ingrid says. 

Dorothea looks at her. “Do you want me to be honest?” She says. 

“No masks.” Ingrid tells her. “I-if you feel comfortable.” 

“I’m feeling terrible.” Dorothea says. “Edie was-” She sighs, and lets out a sniff. “Is--a dear friend. She’s one of the first nobles that I ever even really liked. She never treated me differently because I was a commoner and still-” She lets out a sigh. “I can’t agree with what she is doing right now, or at least the way she is doing it. I will be the first one to say that the noble system--it doesn’t work Ingrid.” She leans back. “I wonder what would have happened if I never joined the professor’s class? Perhaps I would have still been with Edie.” 

“You care about her.” Ingrid says. 

“People are-complicated. There is Edie, my friend, and Edie the Flame Emperor.” 

Ingrid nods her head. 

“Still-” Dorothea says. “I do not regret--being on the side of the professor.” She pauses. “Or your’s.” 

Ingrid takes in a breath. “Can we write?” 

“What?” Dorothea raises a perfectly neat eyebrow. 

“When we are apart-can we write?” It would be nice to know if you’re still alive or not-is what Ingrid doesn't say outloud. 

Dorothea pulls Ingrid into an embrace. “That’s not even a question, and you know it.” 

Ingrid closes her eyes and nods her head into Dorothea’s shoulder. 

She didn’t say everything she wanted to say, but-for now agreeing to write letters is enough. 

-0-

And so time passes, and shamefully, Ingrid uses the chaos of the world around her to avoid marriage. 

“It’s too chaotic right now to think of such things.” She has told her father, more than once. “You can’t expect me to marry and...carry a child in a time like this.” 

Her father would look at her with sad eyes, but has never argued. 

He only slightly protested when she agreed to be a part of Dimitri’s personal guard. 

Being a knight, being a knight who served Dimitri, was Ingrid’s dream once, and she is happy, ecstatic even, to be serving her King. And yet--

The world is falling apart, and so is Dimitri. 

Felix leaves first, refusing to be around Dimitri, who he calls the Boar. Ingrid doesn’t stop herself from grimacing at the nickname. 

Sylvain though-Sylvain won’t leave without her. 

He wants to, Ingrid can tell, but he sticks around. He is more loyal than he ever makes himself out to be. 

And she writes letters to Dorothea. The letters have been a constant for the last four and a half years, a luxury Ingrid cannot bring herself to stop. Dorothea writes beautiful letters, and Ingrid cannot match them, but she tries to put some heart in them all the same. 

“I cannot believe you two still manage to find time to exchange letters.” Sylvain says. “I write letters to a girl for a week before getting bored of her.” 

“I am not you Sylvain, and Dorothea is a dear friend.” Ingrid tells him. In a way she feels grateful for him. Bickering with Sylvain feels like normality in a world that is anything but. “It is good to check on her.” It is a good thing to check in on all of their old friends, to make sure-

To make sure the worst hasn’t happened. 

“Right.” Sylvain says. They are sitting together in the castle’s study. Sylvain is reading a book, and Ingrid is trying to focus on the letter Dorothea has written to her. “Has she managed to land a husband yet? Dorothea’s a pretty girl, and that’s bound to happen sooner or later-” 

Ingrid doesn’t want to think about it. “Sylvain that’s quite enough!” She sounds angrier than she should. Sylvain is only being rational. He is- “There’s so much more to her than being pretty and needing a husband.” 

Sylvain is quiet for a moment. “Ingrid-” He says her name softly. “Dorothea desires companionship, and someone who will love her until she is old. She wants to marry someone Ingrid.” 

Ingrid sighs. “She wants to marry for love.” 

“And stability.” Sylvain states. 

Ingrid can’t look at him. “It’s hard to have both.” 

“Does it have to be?” He asks. “I figure-you know-I’m hardly a expert but I think love and stability should be intertwined if it’s gonna last a long time. Like, even if you don’t have a lot, the relationship should be stable or whatever.” 

Ingrid snorts. “How would you know?” 

“It’s not like I have never talked to Dorothea, Ingrid.” Sylvain says. “I think I have an idea of what she wants.” 

Ingrid doesn’t know why the idea of Sylvain and Dorothea talking makes her dizzy. “I doubt it.” She says. 

“Okay--So you haven’t answered my question. She landed a husband yet?”

“Or a wife-” Ingrid says, without thinking and flushes at the implication. “I mean--I think Dorothea is interested in both.” 

Sylvain barks out a laugh. “You think?” 

She whips around to stare at Sylvain. “I mean-she has never directly told me.” 

Sylvain is laughing way too loudly for Ingrid’s liking. “You can’t be serious-” He says. “Really-are you so oblivious?” 

“Well why did you just ask about her getting a husband then, if you knew she was interested in women too-” 

“I don’t know-to tease you I guess.” 

Ingrid glares at him. “I should have figured.” She says. “But, no as far as I know she is not married. She is still living with Hilda and her family.” 

“What if she and Hilda got married?” Sylvain asks. 

Ingrid grunts at the thought but her stomach feels sick. “Dorothea has stated to me that their relationship is sisterly.” She explains. “And I’m sure she would have said something if otherwise-” Dorothea had written to her about the time Hilda had tried to set her up on a date with Hilda’s brother Holst, but it turned out Holst had preferred men, which apparently Dorothea could tell right away, but Hilda was oblivious--

Dorothea had written about it like it was the funniest thing-like Holst liking exclusively men was not a big deal at all. Even Holst’s father had known. Holst just didn’t have the time to explain it to Hilda, and didn’t want to tell her via letter, but had just assumed it was obvious. 

In the Alliance, it was a much more casual thing for the heir of a household to be attracted to the same sex than the Kingdom. 

“They’re not married, Sylvain.” Ingrid says. “Now, please let me read my friend’s letter.” 

“Okay, fine, but expect teasing later.” 

Ingrid rolls her eyes and focuses on the letter. 

My dearest Ingrid, 

Thank you for your letter. I am sorry to hear that your duties have been stressful lately, but know that I believe you are the most valant of knights, and I believe you will overcome even the greatest of stressors. 

Recently, I have been teaching some commoners in Goneril Territory how to read. It’s a stressful time to do so, but it has been giving me something to focus on that is not this war. Perhaps you need something to focus on-a hobby of sorts. I remember how much you loved the books you used to read. Have you ever thought of writing one of your own? 

I have written operas before, but you shall never see them. I have burned all the pages of my latest, and can’t quite get anything to work. One day I suppose, but I haven’t quite found my muse lately. It’s hard not to write about anything that isn’t a tragedy right now. I used to love performing in tragedies, but actual tragedies lack the glamour and you cannot act your way through them.

Recently, I had to help Hilda and her brother fight off some bandits. Some of them were children Ingrid! Luckily their punishments were not harsh, and Hilda and I are working on seeing if there is anything we can do for them. Sadly without the monastery there aren't a lot of places for orphans to go. For all my hatred of the church and the noble system, I must admit that the church has helped some people. 

Will you be going to the five year reunion at the Monastery? I will be going with Hilda of course. She is longing to see Claude, Lorenz, and Marianne again--even if it feels as though she has seen them all recently. I can hardly believe that in the past five years I have seen them more than I have seen you, Petra, or Lin. I have been missing out on some of my dearest friends. I am so glad Bern agreed to come with me and Hilda, but I miss the others. 

And there’s Edie of course but I prefer not to think about that. 

If I see you at the Monastery it will be a reunion to look forward to, despite the circumstances. 

At any rate, I talked enough about myself. How have you been? Please don’t be too harsh on yourself. 

Your’s, 

Dorothea 

“Oh good, you’re no longer scowling.” Sylvain says. 

Well, Ingrid is certainly scowling now. Sylvain had to point out--didn’t he? 

“I’m sorry, is my smile mandatory?” 

“No!” Sylvain says. “It’s just you hardly smile these days, and you were smiling while reading the letter.” He grumbles. 

“Are you going to the five year reunion that Claude had set up years ago?” 

Sylvain leans back in his chair. “Are you?” 

“That depends on the King.” 

“And so,” Sylvain is studying her. “That depends on the king.” 

-0-

Dimitri doesn’t so much make the decision for Ingrid, as Ingrid has no choice to make a decision. 

“Ingrid,” Sylvain is clutching her shoulders. “We can’t help him.” 

Ingrid is stubborn to a fault, she has sworn to Dimitri, she has a family in the kingdom, she is--

Dimitri is called for execution by the empire and Ingrid can do nothing. 

And he has been...he has been...Unstable even more than usual as of late. 

Ultimately Ingrid is a bad knight. 

And so she goes to the five year reunion, hoping that Claude, with all of his grand ideas, and plans, might have answers to save them all. 

-0-

Professor Byleth is back, somehow, but Ingrid has stopped asking questions. If anyone can get them all out of this it’s the professor. 

Felix is also there, and that’s somehow more surprising. 

She stops herself from hugging him. Felix would probably not enjoy it, but she feels relieved to see him alive. “Felix,” She says. 

He nods at her. “Ingrid.” 

“How are you?” She manages to ask. She isn’t going to discuss how he was the first to go, how he abandoned Dimitri, how-

It doesn’t matter. Felix couldn’t stay. Sylvain seems to understand it better than Ingrid does. And in the end even Ingrid left--didn’t she? 

“I’m surprised you left the boar.” Felix states, with no such qualms about bringing up uncomfortable subjects. 

“I did what was right.” Ingrid tells him. 

Felix snorts. “You did what you did because you know here, with Claude and now the professor was-is- your best chance at survival.” 

She isn’t going to talk about this. 

“I won’t discuss this with you.” She says, before turning to walk away. 

Felix lets out a sigh. “Wait.” He says. 

She turns towards him despite herself. 

“It’s a good thing,” He tells her. “To survive.” 

Ingrid nods at him, before turning away again. 

-0-

Dorothea is--

Dorothea has no right to be as beautiful as she is. 

After Ingrid had heard news of Dimitri’s death she had cut her hair. She is still not used to it, and it feels choppy and messy. Her clothes are covered in stains, and she hasn’t washed them in a couple days, and her nails are chapped and dirty. 

Dorothea’s hair is longer than it has ever been, and her makeup is perfect. The dress she is wearing--

Red has always been Dorothea’s colour. 

Age has not caused Dorothea to be less beautiful. 

“Ingrid,” Dorothea’s smile is gentle, and she runs towards her, arms open, before putting them at her sides awkwardly. “It’s been too long. May I-” She reaches out her arms to indicate she wants to hug. 

Ingrid nods and lets her. Dorothea is taller than her and Ingrid’s chin still rests comfortably on her shoulder. She can smell her perfume. Of course Dorothea would have perfume that smelled faintly of roses. 

“Hey-” Ingrid says, pulling back, face flushed. 

“Hi yourself,” Dorothea giggles. “I feared you would not make it.” 

“Circumstances made it so I could.” She nods her head. “I-” She looks at her feet. “I could no longer stay with the King, Dorothea.” 

Dorothea, her dear friend, should at the very least know her shame. 

Dorothea touches her arm. “Ingrid-” She says gently. “You’re here, and you’re alive, and that’s more than-” Her voice breaks. “You’re more than what I could have hoped for. You’re only doing what you had to.” 

Dorothea is talking about survival, but she is so much nicer about it than Felix when he talks about it. Of course, Dorothea knows how to soften her words. Felix has never learned that skill. 

“Thank you.” Ingrid whispers, and for some reason-

Wanting to kiss the girl overwhelms her. 

Dorothea’s lips are painted red, and Ingrid glances at them, and bites her lip. 

Oh no. She thinks. 

She reaches out and brushes Dorothea’s hand with her own anyway. She won’t kiss her. She can’t. “Would you care to join me for dinner.” 

Dorothea grins. “I would love to.” 

-0-

It’s not that Ingrid has never thought about kissing Dorothea before--it’s just--

Usually she would catch those thoughts before she really thought about it. If kissing Dorothea, or even any other girl crossed her mind, Ingrid would push it away, quickly, and focus on training, or a book, and feel disgusted with herself for-

Wanting. 

That didn’t stop the dreams that used to plague her. Usually they would involve Dorothea, but sometimes even Mercedes, and at one embarrassing instance Catherine. Ingrid always kissed girls in those dreams, but she had told herself that it was just hormones. 

Now, she doesn’t seem to want to push the thoughts away. She knows she should, but instead she indulges in letting herself imagine what it would be like to kiss Dorothea, to-

Do more than kiss even. 

She can’t let these thoughts get too far. They have a war to fight. She’s not as bad as Sylvain. She can’t be. 

Feeling shame, and longing in her gut Ingrid goes to clean the stables. If there’s anything that can stop someone from thinking about kissing, it’s that. 

-0-

“Ingrid!” Ashe is waving at her, and she approaches him. “I have a new book for you to read.” 

“How do you find time to read in times like this?” She asks him, but lightly so he knows that she is merely teasing. 

Ashe sends her a gentle grin. “We must all find time for pleasures between battles, Ingrid. There must be some time where we can find joy.” 

Ingrid hums. Maybe Ashe is right. “What is the book then?” 

“It’s a book-from the Empire! Mercedes gave it to me. It’s a more modern one. It’s lovely!” 

“Oh?” Ingrid asks. “What’s it about?” 

“It’s a love story!” 

Ingrid frowns. Most love stories didn’t catch her interest--they were always the same, with some man helping some poor helpless maiden. They were hardly interesting. But Ashe has never steered her wrong before- 

“Oh?” Ingrid asks. 

“Yeah, it’s about two girls--A Knight, and a Lord’s daughter.” 

Ingrid hums. “Let me guess-they are stuck in a love triangle with a man who is also a knight, and partner to the lady knight, but is somehow the childhood best friend of the Lord’s Daughter. 

Ash blinks. “No Ingrid, the two girls fall in love with each other.” 

Oh. Oh. 

She flushes. “Oh-” She says. “I didn’t-” 

“I just thought you’d like it-” 

“Why would you think that?” Ingrid asks. Was she so obvious?

“Because you always complain about women being helpless maidens in stories, but both of these girls are portrayed as having their own strengths--The knight is even a Pegasus knight.” 

“Oh-” Ingrid says. Well, reading the book couldn’t hurt, she supposed. She did like to read about female knights, and they were such a rarity. “Okay-I will read it.” 

Ashe claps his hands. “You will just love it, but tell me what you think anyway!” 

She smiles at him, and then studies him. 

He’s attractive, she supposes, and he is definitely kind. But-

Would she kiss him? Would she want to hold his hand? Would she want to court him?

Ingrid sighs. Ashe was good and kind and well read and yet, Ingrid could not muster any sort of romantic attraction for him if she even tried.

“Ingrid why are you squinting at me?” Ashe asks. “Are you okay?” 

Ingrid puts her hands in her pockets. “I’m fine.” She says. “I just--got lost in thought.” 

Ashe nods. “You were thinking about food weren’t you?” 

“I am hungry.” Ingrid says, nodding her head. It’s the first time Ingrid has ever lied about being hungry. 

Instead, she believes she would not be able to swallow any food at all. 

-0-

Dorothea is trying to distract herself from the stress of war by attempting to write another opera at Ingrid’s desk, in Ingrid’s room, and Ingrid is reading the book Ashe had given her. The book is called, The Knight and the Lady. It is a simple title, but that did nothing to make the book less enjoyable. 

Dorothea had asked her what it was about, but Ingrid had simply told her that it was about knighthood, and Dorothea had scoffed saying she had no desire to read another book about men. Ingrid was relieved, but she also regretted not telling Dorothea about the book, as she believed Dorothea would actually like this book, a lot. 

There is a knock on Ingrid’s door, and a voice from outside. “Letter for you.” It’s the Gatekeeper’s voice. She opens the door, wide open, and tries her best to smile. The Gatekeeper smiles back. “Hello, Ingrid.” And then he must see Dorothea because he perks up. No man has ever perked up for Ingrid in that way, not even Glenn. 

“Hello,” Dorothea says, smiling. “How are you today?”

“Oh, you know, nothing to report.” He says, and Dorothea giggles. 

“I should be off then.” He clears his throat, and passes Ingrid the letter. “Enjoy your evening girls!” 

Dorothea is looking up from the papers she is writing on. “We went on a couple of dates during school.” She sighs. “He is lovely, but it didn’t work out.” She sighs. “It was my fault really.” 

“I doubt that.” Ingrid tells her, seriously. 

“Oh Ingrid,” Dorothea says. “It really was.” 

“Okay,” She pats her bed, indicating that Dorothea should sit next to her. Dorothea does, and Ingrid doesn’t fail to notice that Dorothea’s bare leg is touching her’s. “How?” 

“I was-” Dorothea clicks her tongue. “I was hopelessly interested in someone else at the time. They didn’t like me back, not in that way at least, but it was hard to move on from the hoping that something could happen during school. Most of the men I dated were terrible, back then, but he wasn’t, but it was hardly fair to continue dating him when my heart just wasn’t in it.” 

Who was Dorothea hopelessly interested in school? Was it Hilda, Petra, maybe even Lindhardt? 

“It’s hard to imagine someone not being interested in you Dorothea.” What a fool that person was. Dorothea is kind, and hardworking, and beautiful, and just--Sure she had her flaws, but everyone did. Ingrid couldn’t help herself from being fond of the girl’s vanity, and dramatics, and tenacity to overstep as well. 

“Yes,” Dorothea says. “Well some women are not interested in other women.” She shrugs. “That is the way of things I supposed.” 

Oh. So it had been a woman Dorothea was interested in then, so maybe it was Hilda or Petra. 

“I’m sorry she wasn’t.” Ingrid says. “Would you date the Gatekeeper again?” She doesn’t know why she asks, but she would like to know. 

Dorothea shifts awkwardly, and pulls away from Ingrid a little bit so their legs are no longer touching. “Perhaps.” She says. “He is very kind-but-”

“It’s okay if you’re not interested. You do not need to be interested in a man, just because he is kind to you.” 

Dorothea hums. “It is better than a lot of women get.” 

“You deserve a great love Dorothea, like from the stories.” Ingrid shuffles her feet. “If that’s what you want of course.” 

“You deserve that too.” Dorothea tells her. “You know that-don’t you?” 

Ingrid clenches her fists. “I had Glenn.” 

“You were in love with him?” Dorothea whispers. 

Ingrid won’t look at her, she cannot. “I-” She needs to be honest. “I loved him, Dorothea.” 

“Yes,” Dorothea says. “That’s not what I asked.” 

“I-” Dorothea is her friend, and Dorothea had just been so vulnerable with her. “I don’t think I was.” She sniffs, and she wipes her eyes, hoping that the tears won’t fall.

“Ingrid,” Dorothea says her name gently. “Would you like a hug?” 

She nods her head, and let’s Dorothea embrace her, and she lets the tears fall. 

It’s good to cry like this, in a girl’s arms. It doesn’t feel like the knightly thing, to be held like this, but Ingrid feels comforted all the same. 

-0-

The letter is from Ingrid’s mother. 

To my daughter, 

Your father and I are worried sick for you. You should be home, here in the Kingdom with your family, instead of helping the Alliance fight it’s war. 

Your father will not write to you. He claims it is his way of accepting your choice. He thinks you need to burn--this dream of knighthood out of your system-but I know you never will. 

This is your chance, to come home and be with your family and all will be forgiven. 

We have also received another marriage request for you. I know this war is not the best time, but there will always be wars, my dearest daughter. 

Please consider this, 

Your mother. 

Ingrid frowns at the letter. 

She could reply, and she could-

Or she could burn it. 

She has abandoned her family, her kingdom, her duty. 

Ingrid has made her choices. 

She will not choose avoidance. She needs to accept the choices she has made, and one day, hopefully her family will too. 

She could be enough. She could be enough to help take care of her family, once this is over. She needs no husband. She could just-

Perhaps Dorothea could join her. 

She writes a letter to her mother and father. 

Dear Mother, and Father, 

I love you both dearly, but I made my choice, and I want to stick with it. I cannot come home. 

Perhaps once this war is over, I will have something of value to offer you. 

I will not get married, you both know this. I know this hurts you both, but I just can't muster the interest. Besides, we both know right now is not the best of times. 

I will include some money with this letter that I have received from my time here. There is not a lot, but enough for two weeks worth of food. 

Please take care, 

Ingrid. 

It is one of the hardest things that Ingrid has ever done, but once she sends the letter off, she is smiling. 

-0-

The room at the Inn is small, barely large enough for the two of them, and of course there is only one bed. It was impractical to splurge for a room with two beds, especially since both Dorothea and Ingrid were women, and it wouldn’t be considered improper for them to share a bed. 

Still, it is more difficult than it should be to not look at Dorothea as she changes into her nightclothes. 

Ingrid tells herself to not look at her and more importantly to not make it obvious that she is trying not to look. 

“Ingrid-” Dorothea begins. “Are you okay darling?” 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Ingrid tells her, looking down at her feet. She glances back to Dorothea, who now has the nightgown pulled over her, and her legs are bare. 

The nightgown is a bit loose fitting on Dorothea, but it’s still short, and clings to her chest. It’s also pink-which has never been a colour Ingrid has ever seen Dorothea wear. 

“That’s a different colour.” Ingrid says. “I mean-you usually go for reds or deep purples and blues. I think-” 

Dorothea clutches her chest. “I didn’t think that was the type of thing you noticed.” She says. “It used to belong to Hilda. It’s not the best colour on me, but it’s made of the finest of silks.” She shrugs. 

“N-no,” Ingrid bites her lip, before speaking again. “It suits you...I was just--” She shuffles her feet. “Noticing.” 

Dorothea nods her head. “Okay.” She smiles at Ingrid in a way that makes Ingrid go incredibly warm. 

Ingrid studies her. It was going to be a difficult thing, to sleep so close to Dorothea and try to not think about kissing her. 

Ingrid’s mind drifts to the damn book Ashe had loaned her. The two women had shared a kiss in that, near the very end. When Ingrid had finished the book, it had been incredibly hard for her to sleep. 

She had tried to imagine kissing men before, especially Glenn, but it always felt force. 

But imagining kissing women, imagining kissing Dorothea is the opposite of a chore. 

Dorothea and Ingrid were returning back to the Monastery after defeating some bandits, and it only made sense to book an inn to get a good night’s rest. It was almost two days to get back to the monastery, and only a little less on Pegasus. Caspar and Lindhardt had accompanied them on their mission, but of course they had elected to share a room with one another. Lindhardt has been asleep for hours. Caspar is catching up on some training. 

This meant that Ingrid is now with Dorothea, and they were very much alone. 

They had been alone, before of course, but they had never shared a bed. 

“Will you change into your nightclothes Ingrid?” Dorothea asks. “I can’t imagine what you’re wearing is comfortable.” 

“It’s not.” Ingrid agrees. “Well it is, for horseback riding and flying, just not for sleeping.” 

Dorothea hums. “I promise not to look.” 

You can- Ingrid wants to tell her. It is a traitorous thought. Sylvain has been a terrible influence on her. 

“Okay,” Ingrid says. Her own nightclothes are less glamorous than Dorothea’s. She does wear a nightgown to bed, but more for comfort than any sort of appearance. She feels awkward in it, and wonders how Dorothea can even look beautiful dressed for bed. 

After she is finished getting ready, she notices that Dorothea is definitely not looking at her. Instead her head is pointed to the other direction. 

Dorothea doesn’t pounce without permission. 

What if Ingrid gave her permission? 

Ingrid frowns at her own thoughts. They have been just so persistent. 

“Would it be preferable for you if I slept on the floor?” Ingrid asks. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” 

With the thoughts Ingrid has been having, it is starting to feel more and more improper to share a bed with Dorothea. 

“Don’t be silly Ingrid!” Dorothea says cheerfully. “I have shared a bed plenty of times. There is no need for either of us to sleep on the floor.” 

“Okay.” Ingrid says, walking towards the bed. 

“Can I sleep inside?” Dorothea asks. “I know it’s a strange request-but it feels better that way.” 

“Of course.” At this point, Ingrid doubts she could deny her anything. 

Dorothea goes to the bed and pulls the sheets over her. Ingrid follows after her. The bed is small, and it’s impossible not to touch Dorothea. 

Dorothea lies down, and Ingrid freezes next to her, before putting out the lantern on the nightstand, and lying down. 

“I’m sorry-I know you’re not used to sharing a bed.” Dorothea says. 

“It’s okay.” Ingrid says. “I don’t mind.” 

“At least I can feel like I have a strong knight to protect me tonight.” 

Ingrid could choke. 

Ingrid has the image of being Dorothea’s knight, guarding her and protecting her, and also-

Loving her. 

Loving your liege isn't a requirement to being a knight. 

Ingrid wants to love Dorothea anyway. 

And perhaps Ingrid already did.

Still-This was not the time or place to think about it. 

But if not now--when? 

“You hardly need someone to protect you.” Ingrid manages. 

Dorothea yawns. “Well it’s good to have options.” 

“I would protect you though, if that’s what you want.” 

Dorothea reaches out to squeeze Ingrid's hand. “We can protect one another.” 

Oh yes, well-

Ingrid would like that quite a bit. 

Dorothea is quiet for a moment. “I have been having trouble sleeping lately.” 

“Me too.” Ingrid says. 

“I know this is probably not what you want-but perhaps we could--cuddle.” 

Ingrid takes in a breath. Tomorrow she will have to deal with this. 

“I would like that.” 

Ingrid doesn’t need a light to know how much Dorothea is grinning. 

-0-

She wakes up with her arms wrapped around Dorothea, and face pressed against her back. This position had made sense last night, in the dark, when Dorothea had asked her to cuddle, but now in the morning well-

Ingrid feels awkward, and unsure, and she has no idea what to do with her hands. 

There is a loud knock on the door. 

She feels Dorothea stir against her before Ingrid has a chance to move her arms. “I bet it’s Caspar.” 

“Yeah.” Ingrid agrees. She has no idea how Dorothea is managing to sound so calm, when they’re so close. 

“Guys, we need to get going!” Caspar says. “It’s almost seven-” 

Dorothea sits up, and yawns. She gets up to open the door in only her nightgown, while Ingrid covers up in the blankets and sits up. 

She opens the door for Caspar. “I still haven’t figured out how Lin hasn’t murdered you yet. Caspar this early-really?” 

“It takes you and Lindhardt forever to get ready. I figured me and Ingrid can at least get some training in, if you are gonna take forever anyway.” 

“A lady must be prepared.” Dorothea tells him. 

Caspar scoffs. “I don’t understand how makeup prepares you for anything.” 

Dorothea puts her hands on her hips. “You’d be surprised Cas.” She sighs. “I bet I could get the Innkeeper to give us a discount-” She smirks. “If I bat my eyes, and smile at him just the right way-” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Caspar is smiling at her though. “I’m gonna leave that stuff to you and Hilda. I wanna train.” 

“I know Cas.” Dorothea says. “I’m gonna get dress-so leave me and Ingrid for a moment will you?” 

Caspar scrunches his nose. “Fine-but don’t take forever.” 

Dorothea closes the door as Caspar runs off, and smiles at Ingrid. Ingrid is unused to seeing her like this, without makeup and her hair messy. 

The woman is just as striking though, as she always is. 

Dorothea yawns. “Caspar wakes up far too early.” 

"It's almost seven.” Ingrid says. She is usually awake for six, to eat breakfast and check on the stables. 

“A girl needs her beauty rest.” Dorothea tells Ingrid. 

“You’re already beautiful.” Ingrid says, and then promptly shuts her mouth. She didn't mean to say the words out loud. 

Dorothea perks right up. “You think so?” 

“Dorothea is that even a question?” 

“No I-” Dorothea gives Ingrid one of her soft smiles. “I know I’m beautiful. I-You haven’t told me though.” 

Ingrid is sure she has. She must have told her. 

Still, if she has Dorothea does not remember. “I am simply stating the truth.” 

Dorothea comes towards the bed, where Ingrid is still sitting. She reaches out her hand, and looks like she wants to touch Ingrid’s hair before pulling her hand away. “I-” She pauses. “It’s such a tragic thing that you’re not into women.” She tells Ingrid, before sighing. “You’d be quite the charmer.” 

But Ingris is interested in women. Realizations from the night before, thoughts of kissing Dorothea, and Ingrid’s feeling of being seen from reading a book about two women-well, Ingrid can’t deny the truth about herself anymore. 

Ingrid has no idea what she is suppopsed to say though. “I doubt it.” She bows her head. 

“Oh Ingrid,” Dorothea gives her a sad smile, and Ingrid’s heart aches. “You really shouldn’t doubt that."

Ingrid wants to talk about it, she wishes that she could but-

There will be other times, better times, and if Ingrid is going to bring up her feelings to Dorothea, she is going to have to do it properly. 

-0-

She decides to tell Sylvain and Felix about her current realizations first. Felix is sharpening his sword, while Sylvain seems to be checking out a girl across the room. “I need to talk to both of you.” She says, with intent. Her heart is nervous, but she does not think Felix and Sylvain will turn against her. She hopes not. They are her dearest friends, her brothers, and they love her. 

“You know you can talk to us!” Sylvain says. “Do you need advice on dating?” 

“Sylvain, please-” Felix snaps. “Do you think of nothing else?” 

“It’s-well I do know it’s trivial.” Ingrid flushes. “But I-have realized I have no interest in marrying a man.” 

Felix blinks at her. “We know this.” He says. 

Sylvain nods his head. “Obviously.” He snorts. 

Ingrid sighs. “Please-” She says. “I am being serious.” 

“We know.” Sylvain says. “It’s hilarious you’re being serious about this thing we very much knew.” 

“Well-” Ingrid says. “I know this may--and I apologize Felix, because I do not mean to dishonour Glenn in such a way-”

Felix sighs. “I don’t care. Glenn is dead.” 

Ingrid winces. “But, I-I have never been interested in men in that way. I don’t think so anyway. Instead I’m interested in-” 

“Women-” Sylvain finishes for her, and Ingrid glares at him. “What? We all know. It’s obvious.” 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Ingrid asks. 

“I mean I recognize a fellow lady lover when I see one-” 

Ingrid kicks him under the table, not enough to hurt but definitely enough to issue a warning. “I am nothing like you!” 

“But you like the ladies right?” 

“I-” Ingrid flushes. “Yes-but I’m not going to be perverse about it.” 

Sylvain wiggles his eyebrows. “You should be a little bit perverse.” 

Felix sighs. “Sylvain we are going to train now.” 

“But we have so many things we have to ask Ingrid.” He says. “Like-oh. Who will be your first? Will it be-Doro-” 

Ingrid kicks him under the table again. “Sylvain, don’t speak so crudely.” 

“Are you interested in Dorothea though?” 

Felix turns to stare at him. “Why would she be interested in her- of all people?” 

“Um well Felix--Dorothea is incredibly attractive-I-mean-have you seen her-” Sylvain gestures at his chest and Felix punches his arm. 

“Guys-” Sylvain whines. “Stop that.” 

“Stop being crude.” Ingrid says. “And I’m interested in Dorothea for more than her beauty."

Sylvain’s eyes widen. “I knew it!” He says. “You always pined over her. It was adorable.” 

“It was pathetic.” Felix says, but without much venom. 

“I wish-” Ingrid sighs. “To pursue a relationship with her. After the war of course. But I have no idea if I should tell her of my intentions now.” 

“You should.” Sylvain says. “She--what if some other person comes and sweeps her off her feet Ingrid?” 

Felix sighs, clearly annoyed, but he does make eye contact. “You know how quickly death can come. I would tell you not to get attached, but it’s already too late for that. So, tell her what you must.” 

Ingrid nods her head. They are both right. Dorothea could fall in love with anyone at anytime, and well-

It was really too late for Ingrid not to be attached. 

-0-

Ingrid finds Hilda at the marketplace, which is expected but Ingrid is nervous to speak to her all the same. 

She is alone, thankfully. Ingrid would not like to be around the prying ears of Claude and Lorenz right now. “Hilda.” She waves, awkwardly. And Hilda turns to her, and walks towards her. 

“Ingrid!” Hilda says. “What a pleasant but unexpected surprise.” 

Ingrid looks at the ground. “I know we do not talk much, but I wanted to ask you something-” Ingrid cannot believe she is doing this. 

“Is it about Dorothea?” 

Ingrid flushes. “How do you know?” 

Hilda shrugs, before clapping her hands. “Oh! How cute. You’re wondering if she has a crush on you.” HIlda winks. “Ingrid you should know better to know that girls don’t share the secrets of their friends, but I have my suspicions-” 

“Hilda-” Ingrid stops her from speaking. “I am interested in Dorothea, and I am hoping-to ah court her.” 

“Ohhh-How romantic.” Hilda says. She studies Ingrid seriously. “During the war though--I know wartime romance can be exciting, but you should really think about this.” 

“Ahh, perhaps after the war.” Whenever that will be. “I just want to make my intentions clear-” 

“Oh!” Hilda claps her hands again. “I get it! You’re worried that she will be courted by someone else first. I get it! Dorothea is an amazing and beautiful girl, and it’s only a matter of time before some lucky person sweeps her off her feet.” Hilda nods seriously, and puts her finger on her chin, which is a gesture that reminds Ingrid of Dorothea. “Well, she won’t wait around forever, certainly. I wouldn’t let her, but at the same time-” Hilda hums. “Yes, it can’t hurt to make your intentions clear. This war has been causing her massive stress, and you confessing gives her something to be excited about!” 

“Do you think she will be interested?” Ingrid shuffles her feet. “Of course I will never pressure her into a courtship she doesn’t want.” 

“Interested?” Hilda looks Ingrid up and down. “I mean, Dorothea hasn’t been trying to keep it a secret. She has been quieter about it because she thought you weren’t interested in women.” Hilda winks. “This stays between us though.” Hilda bites her lip. “I of course, have been telling her for years, that I noticed the way you look at her and-” 

“Oh.” Ingrid is such an idiot, but she is going to change that very soon. And also Hilda had noticed. Really? 

Did everyone know except Ingrid? 

“So why come to me about it?” Hilda asks. “Other than the fact that I am of course a expert-” 

Right, Ingrid remembers her original purpose in approaching Hilda. She stares at the ground. “She has lived with you for a good number of years, and she-” Ingrid sighs. “She considers you a dear friend. I figured you would have ideas about what type of gift she would like to receive--one that will show her my intentions?” 

“Oh!” Hilda nods. “You want her to have a courting gift. Well, you did give her a ring once, and that was confusing, but I think maybe this time we will just have to get her something a little less-” Hilda tilts her head. “Intense. But still with intent. Oh! I know. I am gonna help you make her a necklace. Dorothea doesn’t require anything expensive, not from you at least-” 

“We’re going to do what?” 

Before Ingrid can protest, Hilda is linking their arms, taking them to who knows where to make Dorothea some jewelry. 

0-0

Two days later, she invites Dorothea on a pegasus ride. “I think we could use a hour or two to relax don’t you?” Ingrid asks her, after a long day of training. 

“That’s so unlike you Ingrid.” Dorothea blinks. “But I’m not going to complain! I am a little less afraid of flying than I used to be.” 

Ingrid smiles at her. “I’m glad.” She says, and impulsively she takes Dorothea’s hand. 

“Ingrid?” Dorothea’s voice is unsure. 

“Is this okay?” Ingrid glances at her. Dorothea’s cheeks are flushed. 

“It’s more than okay, Ingrid.” Dorothea tells her. 

Ingrid squeezes her hand. 

-0-

They’re sitting, watching the sunset. Dorothea’s head is resting against Ingrid’s shoulder, and Ingrid’s heartbeat is going wild. 

She can’t go back to pretending that she harbours no attraction to women, no attraction to Dorothea, not after she admits her truth. 

The necklace she made with Hilda feels heavier than it should be poked inside her pants pocket 

“Dorothea-” She begins. “I must be honest, I brought you flying because I wished to speak with you.” 

Dorothea removes her head from Ingrid’s shoulder, and looks at her. “You can speak to me about anything.” 

Ingrid nods. She knows this. It’s one of the many things she loves about the other woman. “Yes, I know.” She tells her. She chews on her lip. 

It would be easy to come up with something. Perhaps she could talk to Dorothea about her sorrow about Dimitri, or her complex relationship with her parents. She does not need to tell Dorothea about her feelings. 

Afterall, maybe Dorothea no longer feels the same way. Hilda had implied that she did, but perhaps that has changed. 

Ingrid is not one to run away however, at least not now with her own truth realized. 

She takes in a breath. 

“It has occured to me-” She begins. “That I have no attraction to men.” 

Dorothea nods her head. It looks-stitled. “Yes?” She whispers. Ingrid isn’t used to Dorothea looking so unsure. 

“I am attracted to women.” Ingrid tells her, wanting to see Dorothea’s reaction. 

Dorothea’s eyes widen, before nodding her head. She has no expression, before she giggles. It doesn’t sound genuine. Ingrid’s heart sinks. “I see.” She says. “Are you looking for tips...I do admit I’m better at charming women than Sylvain-” 

Oh. Oh. 

“Dorothea-” Ingrid says her name gently. “I’m interested in you-” 

Dorothea’s eyes widen, but this time they sparkle. “Are you sure?” She asks. “You’re interested in me? Truly?” 

“Of course I am!” Ingrid tells her. “Who else could it be?” She laughs, before grabbing the other woman’s hand. “If you would have me-” She stares at her. “I want to court you-after the war.” 

“Oh Ingrid.” Before Ingrid can even respond Dorothea embraces her in a hug. “Of course I will have you!” 

Ingrid rests her chin on Dorothea’s right shoulder. “Truly?” 

Dorothea pulls back, and touches Ingrid’s cheek. “I mean it. I have wanted this for so long. I can hardly believe it’s real.” 

“I’m sorry I have been slow on the uptake-” Ingrid sighs. “It took me so long to come to terms with...my feelings. I have always been told I would marry a man. But-I- Don’t want that. But if I am truly honest with you-I have wanted this for a long time too.” She kisses Dorothea’s cheek. “I have made you a gift, to make my intentions clear.” 

“Right.” Dorothea says. “I like gifts.” 

“Hilda helped me.” Ingrid says, pulling away and taking the necklace out of her pocket. The green of the emerald matches Dorothea’s eyes. “W-Would you wear it?” 

Dorothea glances down at it. “I’m still wearing the ring you gave me-aren’t I?” She giggles. She leans in and kisses Ingrid’s cheek, before pulling back. “Put it on me-will you?” 

Ingrid puts the necklace on Dorothea with shaky hands, her hands accidentally brushing Dorothea’s hair as she does so. When she moves back, she takes the time to look at her. Here Dorothea is, wearing both the necklace and the ring that Ingrid has given her. 

“You look beautiful.” Ingrid tells her. 

“And you look stunning.” Dorothea grins. “Tell me-Ingrid-would you be opposed to me kissing you?” 

“My intentions in courting you-” Ingrid looks at the ground. “I know men in the past have only said that they were interested in courting, in hopes to get you in their beds and only that. But that isn’t me Dorothea. My intentions will hopefully lead to marriage, and I mean that genuinely.” 

Dorothea lets out a dreamy sigh. “I would desire nothing more.” She says. She moves her hand under Ingrid’s chin, and tilts up her face so Ingrid can’t look away from her. “But Ingrid-I trust you.” She says. “I mean that. I trust you with my life, and my heart.” 

Dorothea’s words are so ridiculously sappy, and so ridiculously Dorothea. Ingrid takes in a breath. Dorothea’s words mean the world to her. For a moment, and just a moment she will allow herself to forget about this war. 

“It’s not a proper thing to kiss until we are in an official courtship.” 

Dorothea giggles. “Isn’t this what all of this is?” 

“I-it’s the appropriate thing to wait until after the war.” 

Dorothea nods. “We both have the same intentions, Ingrid.” She says. “Haven’t we waited long enough?” 

Ingrid takes in a breath. “I-” Dorothea’s words are beginning to make sense. 

“I haven’t kissed anyone.” Ingrid tells her. “Only Glenn, and that-I didn’t like it.” 

Dorothea nods. “It’s okay.” She says. “I have enough practice for both of us.” 

Ingrid nods. “I’m sorry if I’m bad at this in advance.” 

“Ingrid-” Dorothea says seriously. “You’re enough.” 

And then Ingrid doesn’t stop herself. She kisses Dorothea, with her hands wrapped around her and mouth opened. 

It’s a bit awkward, and a bit clumsy, but once Ingrid gets the rhythm of it, it feels easy. She moves her hand further up Dorothea’s back, and touches her hair, and grins into Dorothea’s mouth as Dorothea moans. 

She pulls back, and touches Dorothea’s cheek. 

“You’re a quick study.” Dorothea tells her, breathless. 

Ingrid grins, and she doesn’t stop herself from kissing the girl again. 

She isn’t sure what is going to happen after this, but whatever it is, her and Dorothea will make it work together. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Here are a few notes about this fic. 
> 
> 1.) I decided to make Dorothea and Hilda really good friends in this, and it made sense for Hilda to invite Bernie, Dorothea, and Petra to stay with her during that five-year gap because she loves other women. Dorothea and Bernie went with her, but Petra had other obligations.
> 
> 2.) It's the Golden Deer Route because it's the first route I played and the Paralogue for these two girls really inspired me. I just think it makes a lot of sense for Ingrid to be a lesbian and her and Dorothea are lovely together. 
> 
> 3.) My husband, who is a trans guy, put the idea in my head of Felix being trans, and now I can't picture him as anything else, so I included that slightly in this work. 
> 
> 4.) There will probably be other works connected to this one coming soon featuring other pairings! Hopefully I will have the time of course! 
> 
> At any rate I hope if you took the time to read this you enjoyed it!


End file.
